


Heat Lightning (vid)

by sisabet, sweetestdrain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: But beware: she is not who you think she is.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Heat Lightning (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



> This vid is for sisabet! I was weak and I let the Reylo in. No regrets. Thanks for joining me and for filling in the lingering blank spaces on the timeline when I could go no further. Originally premiered at FanWorks 2020 and I am just now getting around to posting it!
> 
> Note: contains physical triggers original to source (lightsaber flashes, the vaguely strobe lighting from the battle scene ending Rise of Skywalker)

([Or watch directly on YouTube.](https://youtu.be/BCfa-PKlzFg))

**Song:** "Heat Lightning" by Icky Blossoms  
**Source:** Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker.


End file.
